


Not Who's Right, but Who's Left

by Juliet316



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, character piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War does not determine who is right, only who is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Who's Right, but Who's Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Written for mangacrack at Comment_fic. The theme was a first line challenge with this prompt: War does not determine who is right, only who is left.

War does not determine who is right, only who is left.

At least that has always been Methos' opinion. Having seen all the wars humanity keeps inflicting upon itself over the course of countless millennium, he knows this better than anybody. He has participated in quite a few of the early ones. Eagerly.

Now as he gazes upon what he feels will be humanity's final war, he wonders if there will be anybody, mortal or Immortal, left argue who was right or wrong in this conflict.


End file.
